Stella (Winx Club)
Stella is a fictional character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second member of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in Una Fata a Gardenia (translation: A Fairy in Gardenia) (4Kids dub: "It Feels Like Magic"). She is the catalyst for Bloom's beginning to discover her true origin. Stella was held back a grade after presumably being expelled from Alfea for causing an explosion in the potion lab. Personality profile Stella is depicted as usually proud and self-centered, though she cares a lot about her friends. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather goof off, shop, or go out with boys than do her schoolwork, sometimes annoying the rest of the Winx Club. She is also the secondary character. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. Despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). Stella and her friends also gave her the name of "Fairy Of Fashion" and as mentioned in Season 2 when she met Amore, her bonded pixie, she called herself "The Most Loved Fairy". In the beginning of season one, Stella is 17 years old. Although she might disagree with her friends at times, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing, but manages to uncover it in the 4th episode of season 3. Stella, surprisingly, also seems to be a good leader, as she leads the Winx whenever Bloom is absent, which proves that she isn't very irresponsible after all. She is usually the one who saves the Winx from dangerous events such as in the second episode of season 1 wherein she teleports everyone from Icy's wave of ice and in the last episode of season 1 also teleporting the rest of the winx from Stormy's tornado. Stella's favorite hobby, of course, is shopping. Although she hates studying, her favorite subject is metamorphology. Her favorite spell is Moon Ray, one of her rare moon powers, and she loves eating chips. She has always wanted her separated parents (King Radius and Queen Luna) to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. In the Indian version, Stella was voiced by Sneha Gaud Sharma in season 4. Relationships Stella is generally on good terms with Bloom, and both are considered to be best friends. This was even mentioned in season 3 episode nine, however, there was a mistake in the Rai English version, Stella saying; "I mean, Stella's my best friend" but its assumed and most likely that she meant to say Bloom. Stella was the one who first introduced Bloom to Alfea, and also comforts Bloom whenever the latter is stuck in a seemingly hopeless situation. After some conflicts of friendship, Stella became close to Flora. She may not be as close to the other Winx Club fairies (and might even annoy Musa because of their differing personalities), but after some time, Musa also gets quite close to Stella. she annoys Tecna too. Tecna is always telling her to stop fooling around. Stella never bothers to listen. But she cares for Tecna, and Tecna cares for her. Stella showed that in season three when Tecna got her enchantix Stella truly cares for them as well and all remain good friends. She also is pretty close to Tecna but sometimes offends her by commenting on her style. She is also quite close to Layla. In other words, she is close to everyone and everyone is close to her. Stella sometimes flirts with other boys, but she still loves Brandon wholeheartedly. Stella believes that he's the best boyfriend in the world and sometimes brags about it. At the beginning she said she wanted to be a fairy to help people and bring together estranged lovers. Her bonded pixie, as shown in the second season, is Amore, the pixie of love. Stella and Brandon Stella and Brandon's relationship started out when he asked her to dance at the dance held at Alfea in Alfea College for Faries/'Save the First Dance!' and she's loved him ever since. In season 1, she felt betrayed when he turned out to be a squire named Brandon. She also felt betrayed because he lied to her the whole time. It took her a while to forgive him but she doesn't hold it against him. In season 2, he was held hostage by the Downlanders and was forced to marry Queen Amentia. Stella and her friends go to great length to save him. Thankfully, they get there just in time. In season 4, when Mitzi was attacked by one of the Winx girls' pets, Brandon rescued her. Mitzi then falls in love with him and kisses him, straining Stella and Brandon relationship. Mitzi also swears that she will have Brandon in the end. This causes Stella and Brandon to fight a lot, but they manage to make up after a few episodes. Brandon also proposes to her in this season and she happily accepts. Season 1 In this season, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. She joins a team, the Winx Club, with four other girls, Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first, the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the Dragon's Flame (4kids: Dragon Fire), the power of a deity in the series. They forged a note as Brandon asking her out on a date. They succeeded; by kidnapping and binding Stella, they thus forced Bloom to hand over the ring. (It came to Bloom's possession as Stella had chosen to wear another ring for her date, but this turned out to be false) The Trix immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected, as it did not contain the Dragon's Flame. During the period Bloom took to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when the former faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom learned Sky's (who had been masquerading as Brandon) real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament, earning Bloom's gratitude. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other, partially because they had the same interests, namely shopping and fashion. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in the 17th episode, when Brandon's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, as Bloom was, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a being a squire and not coming from a royal line. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the Trix stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, the youngest of the Trix sisters, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. Stella uses her scepter to save her and the winx girls (in exception of Bloom who was fighting Icy)from Stormy's tornado, however, in the 4kids dub, they teleported from the tornado using a spell from their gym class. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. As the season progressed, Stella's relationships with the other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. They started to gain deeper understanding and trust and appreciated each other for their different personalities. Appearance Princess of Solaria In the first episode of season 1, after Stella defeats the ogre, she returns to her "Princess of Solaria" form. In this form,she wears a crown with one point a and gemstone in the centre of the point. She has a crown at the back of her head to, which is similar in design to the Ring of Solaria. She wears a necklace made of tiny orange rectangles, with a large silver one in the middle. She wears a long skirt, with orange wedge sandals. Stella in her princess of Solaria form Civilian Stella is a girl with blond hair, hazel eyes, and a fair skin tone. Through the first, second and third season, Stella has a fringe for her hairstyle, and so generally tends to wear hairbands with her outfits. In season four, her hairstyle changes to a side swept fringe. In season 1, Stella's preferred outfit is a green halter-neck tank top, tied with a bow in the front, along with a lavender coloured hairband. She wears an orange skirt with a golden belt around it. The belt has golden bobs dangling down from it. She wears orange wedge heels with a flower in the front. Stella's civilian outfit for the first season For the second and third season, Stella's preferred outfit is a blue tube with pink stripes. She wears a pink belt with a large sparkly pink star on it. Her hairband is pink, and she wears strappy pink heels. Stella's civilian outfit for the second and third season For the fourth season, Stella's preferred outfit changes to an orange tube, with ankle length boots. The actual heel part of the boot is light green, whereas the top is light pink and has dark pink bubbles in it. Stella's civilian outfit for season four Winx In her Winx outfit, Stella wears a blue hairband, and her hair is tied into 2 pigtails with thick orange bands. She wears a sparkling orange one shoulder top, and sparkly orange shorts, along with blue wristbands. Her boots are orange and knee length. Her wings are cyan at the base, and go to teal blue at the top.Stella's Winx outfit Charmix Stella's Charmix is a mirror shaped pin along with a waistbag in two colours: blue and orange, to denote the sun and the moon. Her Winx outfit is retained. Stella's Charmix Enchantix In her Enchantix, Stella's hair gets styled into a side swept fringe. She has two pigtails high on her head, which are held in place by diamond shaped bands, and she wears a blue tiara. She wears a blue band on her neck, with her fairy dust vial below it. Her outfit is an orange top, which is held in place by two cyan straps. Her skirt has sections which alternate between pink and orange respectively. She wears strappy blue barefoot sandals with red hearts holding the upper and lower part together. Her wings are pink and bluish-green, with an orange rim. Her upper wings have red bobbles hanging down from the tips, and her lower wings have spirals coming out of them at the bottom. Stella's Enchantix outfit Fairy Dust Stella's Fairy Dust vial is a golden diamond shaped vial, with an upside-down triangle shaped stopper. There is a star shaped orange rim with golden stars studded on it and orange bobs dangling from it. Inside this, there is another smaller, plain orange star. Stella's Fairy Dust Vial Believix In her Believix form, Stella's hair remains in the style it is in her Enchantix, but the bands holding her pigtails are now star-shaped. She wears light pink fingerless gloves reaching to her wrist, much like Bloom's. She has a dark pink band around her neck, and she wears a hot pink sleeveless tank top, over which she wears an orange shirt with dark orange stripes. Her skirt is poofy, and there is a hot pink ribbon tied around the top, which ends in a bow on her hip. The skirt ends with light pink fluffy layers. She wears orange socks, and her boots are white at the bottom, hot pink above, and light pink in the middle. Her wings are mainly orange and pink, and there are hot pink stars inside. Green stars come out from her top wings. Stella's Believix Magical abilities Hailing from Solaria, Stella has power over the sun, moon and stars. In the original Italian, she makes a reference to Lunar Magnetism, using it to move rocks to create a dam in 2x22. In the dub, this is changed to just Charmix power, even though she is not in her Charmix form. Among all the other winx girls, Stella is most probably and potentially the second strongest fairy (Bloom being the first) due to her powers being similar to Bloom's and that her powers are also somehow connected to the Dragon(her Ring of Solaria was from the Dragon). Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and solar heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of condensed solar heat. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places and can create barriers and shields of light as well. She is immune to the dangers of the sun like eye damage and sunburn. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened in dark places, such as underground caves, for extended periods of time. It is proven that Stella is also connected to the Moon and the stars. Her Enchantix Fairy Dust vial is shaped like a star. When Stella attains her Believix, she gains a star-shaped shield. Stella also has the ring of Solaria which transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from The Trix who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a limited amount of appearances. Some of the additional spells that Stella has include, mostly, telekinesis and creating new clothes for her and her friends to wear. Spells * Rising Sun: a blast of magical light (called Rising Sunburst in the dub) * Solar Wind: used with the Ring of Solaria, she slams the bottom on the ground and a upwards blast of light surrounds her, repelling anything that charges her (renamed Solar Wind Burst in the dub) * Solar Sweeper: used with the Ring of Solaria, she swings the scepter and releases a wave of light * Sun Burst: shoots a powerful flare of sunlight * Double Eclipse: creates a double layered shield, one moon and one Sun * Sun Shield: creates a shield of sun energy (she used it to protect Tecna and Timmy from Icy's attacks, but couldn't hold all of it because Icy is too powerful) * Enchantix Solar Sphere: traps enemies in a sphere of solar energy * Sunbeam Shower: fires powerful rays of light at her foes * Ocean of Light: she shoots a powerful ball of sunlight that explodes on contact * Dawn of Light: Stella's Believix Power, usually makes anyone who's acting rude and unreasonable to behave themselves. * Sirius Shield: she so far used this twice in her Believix form, summoning a powerful buffering shield shaped like a golden star. * Solar Storm: she fires a steady beam of sunlight that explodes on contact. * Stardust Fury : ' Send Stardust Energy Blast to her opponent (She used it when she realized she had star power all along, to help the other Winx fight Morgana) *'Magic Rainbow: traps an opponent in a shield that glimmers like fairy dust * Dragon Solar Fury (Stella and Bloom convergence attack): Bloom charges her Dragon Fury attack, While Stella charges her Solar Fury attack, and releasing it simultaneously. * ' '''Solar Dragon Sphere' (Bloom and Stella convergence spell) : Bloom sends her Dragon Sphere attack and Stella sends her Solar Sphere attack in tandem * ' '''Electric Solar Storm' (Tecna and Stella convergence attack): Tecna and Stella release their Electric Storm and Solar Storm spells together *'Cloudbreaker': moves all the clouds that block the sun *'Plasma Burst': Makes explosions of fireworks and colors to stun, destroy or disorientate. References Voice Actress(Stella) * Italy - Perla Liberatori * Singapore - Jennifer Seguin * Netherlands - Jannemein Cnossen * France - Esther Aflalo * Poland - Krystyna Kozanecka * Russia - Ekaterina Semenova * Spain - Marta Sainz * Denmark, Norway - Cecilie Stenspil * USA - Caren Manuel * India - Sneha Gaud Sharma(from Season 4) * Latin America - Ivette García * Germany - Wicki Kalaitzi * Brazil - Ana Lúcia Menezes * Finland - Saara Ruokonen See also * Winx Club Notes and references Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fictional characters from Pennsylvania Category:Fictional princesses Category:Magical girls Category:2004 introductions Category:Fictional American people of Italian descent fr:Stella (Winx Club) it:Stella (Winx Club) pt:Stella (Winx Club) simple:Stella (Winx Club)